


Seaside Supermodel

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Gen, M/M, Mer!Noctis, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: aka The Sleepiest Merman





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakikoIgami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/gifts).



> I hope you like it! A little late for mer-May, but honestly what's a more appropriate fairytale adaptation of FFXV than to make Noct a fish-man? ;-)
> 
>    
> *** **Best viewed by clicking 'Entire Work'** ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there lived a handsome mer-prince named Noctis, who enjoyed sunbathing on the rocky shore of Cape Caem.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Noctis was awoken by a cry for help, and discovered a human that had fallen overboard from a passing vessel.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man had hair the colour of the sun and a mirror that could freeze a moment in time. And Noctis, who had always been intrigued by humans and their strange devices, promptly claimed him as his own.
> 
> And he lived happily ever after with his new human boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, the phone was totally waterproof)
> 
> The End ~  
>   
>   
> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/r3zuri) | [Instagram](http://instagram.com/r3zuri)


End file.
